Attila Arslan/Relationships
Although Attila is familiar with all the characters in the DxD Universe, his interaction with the characters is quite different. Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Attila had knowledge of Issei even before he came to the DxD Universe. When they met in the DxD Universe, they both got along quite well. Both grandfathers were very close friends. Attila jokes Issei to make him angry. And, of course, he encourages and encourages him to influence 'Rias Gremory' and other girls. He doesn't want him to get hurt, so he advises him like a brother. In ORC, he is the most trusting in Attila. Because of helping Asia save him and because of the Raynare incident, Issei began calling Attila 'Attila-aniki'. Rias Gremory Attila had knowledge of Rias even before he came to the DxD Universe. Attila asked and agreed to Rias that Issei would reincarnate him as the devil before he was killed and safely (or rather from the shortcut). Rias tested him because he doubted him before. Later, Attila gained her trust and escaped her suspicions. Rias gave a 'Basic Elemental Magic Book' as a gift to her apology against Attila. The two of them are now very friendly and have a good alliance. Akeno Himejima Attila had knowledge of Akeno even before he came to the DxD Universe. She gave Rias the idea that she should test Attila to prove the truth of her suspicions. After the doubts disappeared, the two agreed well. She promised to teach Attila how to use magic. Koneko Toujou Attila had knowledge of Koneko even before he came to the DxD Universe. Yuuto Kiba Attila had knowledge of Yuuto even before he came to the DxD Universe. Asia Argento Attila had knowledge of Asia even before he came to the DxD Universe. He saved Asia from death. Xenovia Quarta Attila had knowledge of Xenovia even before he came to the DxD Universe. Irina Shidou Attila had knowledge of Irina even before he came to the DxD Universe. Rossweisse Attila had knowledge of Rossweisse even before he came to the DxD Universe. Student Council Sona Sitri Attila had knowledge of Sona even before he came to the DxD Universe. Attila accepts her ingenuity, because she discovers Attila's true potential, if not entirely. She will be impressed by Attila, which has increased her interest in him. Looks like Sona has other plans to get Attila. Tsubaki Shinra Attila had knowledge of Tsubaki even before he came to the DxD Universe. Genshirou Saji Attila had knowledge of Saji even before he came to the DxD Universe. Tsubasa Yura Attila had knowledge of Tsubasa Yura even before he came to the DxD Universe. Tomoe Meguri Attila had knowledge of Tomoe even before he came to the DxD Universe. Reya Kusaka Attila had knowledge of Reya even before he came to the DxD Universe. Ruruko Nimura Attila had knowledge of Ruruko even before he came to the DxD Universe. Fallen Angels Azazel Attila had knowledge of Azazel even before he came to the DxD Universe. Attila thinks he knows more about 'Infernos Fang'. Because Azazel is one of Attila's grandfather's trustees, Attila trusts him. The two agreed quite well after they officially met. He learned things about his grandfather from Azazel, which he had never heard before. Azazel gave Attila a special headset to contact him whenever he needed help with anything. Because he owes him gratitude for preventing Attila's disaster. Raynare Attila had knowledge of Raynare even before he came to the DxD Universe. As soon as she realizes that she is aiming to kill Issei, Attila takes action without delay. Attila calls her a 'Whore' and 'Bitch'. According to the story, Raynare is Attila's ex-girlfriend who ruined his life. Raynare, be aware of Attila's anger, immediately begged her like a bitch. Attila hates Raynare so much that he killed her without any mercy. Dohnaseek Attila had knowledge of Dohnaseek even before he came to the DxD Universe. He had planned to kill Attila, but he fell into the trap of Attila. Because he underestimated Attila, he paid for it with fear, no matter how much he begged. Slash / Dog Tobio Ikuse Attila had knowledge of Tobio Ikuse (or Slash / Dog) even before he came to the DxD Universe. Attila has great respect for him because he thinks Tobio is the most expert 'Longinus' user. Attila was officially introduced to Tobio at Grigori's famous bar, the 'BLACK Dog Bar'. When they first speak, Tobio releases his aura, thinking that he might be his enemy. But when Attila talks about his grandfather Jesus Lion, Tobio removes his aura. He apologizes for convincing Attila's truth. Now they have a very friendly conversation with Attila. Angels Michael Attila had knowledge of Michael even before he came to the DxD Universe. Four Great Satans Sirzechs Lucifer Attila had knowledge of Sirzech even before he came to the DxD Universe. Serafall Leviathan Attila had knowledge of Serafall even before he came to the DxD Universe. Ajuka Beelzebub Attila had knowledge of Ajuka even before he came to the DxD Universe. Falbium Asmodeus Attila had knowledge of Falbium even before he came to the DxD Universe. Gods God of the Bible He is the one who brought Attila from the real world to the DxD Universe. He personally gave him the Sacred Gear called 'Gamer's Heart'. Even though the interaction with Attila has been very short, he trusts him. In the DxD Universe, he is assisting Attila as Attila's imaginary grandfather 'Isa Arslan' or 'Jesus Lion'. As Attila hears the truth about his new grandfather (the God of the Bible) in the story, he sometimes gets very surprised and sometimes hard to believe. He's still very respectful to him.